


before you go

by imaginefics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Floch Forster - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, cute couple, season four floch, season four floch can rail me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginefics/pseuds/imaginefics
Summary: before floch leaves for marley, you spend the night with him.
Relationships: Floch Forster X Reader, Floch Forster/Reader, Floch and Reader
Kudos: 23





	before you go

it was the night before the scouts went to marley.

"floch?" you say as you slowly open the door.  
he was sitting at his desk.

"hey y/n, whats wrong?" he asked, looking in your direction.

"can't sleep," you reply as you walk towards him. you put your arms around his shoulders, resting your chin atop his head. you started to lightly rub his chest, making him chuckle.

"i don't want you to leave, i have a bad feeling about it" 

"i know, but it's too late to back out of it" he said rubbing your arm with his thumb.

you then placed yourself onto his lap, leaving small kisses on his neck. 

"y/n, i have to finish this," he said as he continued sketching his map.

"but i want you now" you whispered as you nibbled on his ear. hearing those words come out,turned him on. you felt him get hard under you. you started to slowly grind on him as you moaned his name. he grunted, holding on his pen tightly, trying to remain focused.

that didn't last long.

he put down his pen, and his hands were quickly on your waist, moving you at a faster pace. 

“its hard to resist you“ he smiled.

he then got up, holding you tightly as he walked towards the medium-sized bed. when he put you down, you both quickly removed your clothes.

when you were naked, he hovered over you, one hand rubbing down your thigh as he left wet kisses on your neck. you felt his cock brushing up against your thigh.

"fuck me...please" you pant as you run your fingers through his soft red hair.

"i will," he says with a smile as he lines himself at your entrance and slowly pushed in you. he leaned his forehead onto yours as he pounds himself into you.

"fuck" you whisper as your body trembles from underneath him.

"shit" he mutters as his thrust starts getting sloppy. after a few more thrusts, his body collapses next to yours. you rest your head on his chest as you both catch your breaths.

"promise me that you'll return safe," you say as you look up into his eyes.

"i will," he says kissing your forehead. "i promise"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)  
> tumblr: imagineficss


End file.
